


If I’m tired, I want you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Trashy Baeksoo [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newly Boyfriends, Tired Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun is playing games when a tired Kyungsoo shuffles in to watch.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Trashy Baeksoo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118630
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	If I’m tired, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> So... I convinced myself out of posting that WIP. Hopefully I can withstand the temptation until I have an actual plot lolol
> 
> For anyone who’s confused I mentioned posting an unfinished story on my twitter (@andwewrite_pmp) but I am unreliable as you all know so here’s a fluff story instead ❤️

“They’re already on site,” Baekhyun said into his headset, moving his crosshair to take out some dude behind a box. “I’m going to die, oh my god, I swear you guys are so slow-“

“Remind me why we all stacked B site again?” Through the discord call Baekhyun could hear the sounds of Chanyeol’s keyboard clicking. “I said it was a bad idea.”

Jongdae let out a long _ehhh_. “I think it was a great idea.”

Baekhyun called out the enemy location just in time for him to get shot in the back, and just as he was yelling out a string of curse words the door to his room opened. Muting his headset, Baekhyun looked up. “Hey, everything okay?”

Kyungsoo looked exhausted. He must have just stopped working. That, or he was taking a break. “Are you doing something fun?”

“Uh...” Baekhyun looked down at his screen, where he was watching Sehun desperately try to fend three people off at once. “It’s fun for me?”

“Can I stay?”

“Of course. You sure, though? It’s going to be loud.”

Kyungsoo nodded and sat on the floor beside him. He laid down with his head in Baekhyun’s lap, wiggling a bit to get comfortable before closing his eyes with a sigh. 

“...hyun. Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun fumbled with his headset. “Yeah? Sorry, I was talking to Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, Kyungsoo’s with you? Are you going now?”

“Keep playing,” Kyungsoo said, eyes still closed.

“Well...” Kyungsoo shook his head in response to his hesitation. “No, I’m staying. But one more round, then I’m going.”

“Can we try another competitive match?” Yixing asked. Their last game was his first comp match. Baekhyun thought he was doing well, although he apologized a million times throughout the game. 

While they waited to queue up for a match, Baekhyun’s fingers found their way to Kyungsoo’s hair. He chatted with the others for a bit before muting again, taking in the image of his boyfriend’s tired face. “Are you done working?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said after a moment of realizing he’d been talking to him. “I just came here to take a break.”

Baekhyun played with his ear, frowning. “Maybe you should go to your room and take a nap. Or maybe you should just go to sleep. It’s already nine, you might as well.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“No, I’m just worried.”

Kyungsoo turned onto his back with a hum, nuzzling against Baekhyun’s palm. “I need to go back to work later. So I’d rather stay here.”

It didn’t make a lot of sense, but Baekhyun wasn’t one to argue when Kyungsoo was being so uncharacteristically touchy like this. Besides, they’d matched up already, so he miked up, pulling his hand away to tap at the keys. Eventually he got into his gaming zone (which mainly involved screaming while being shot, calling out strategies, and crying after laughing too hard with Yixing’s big brain plays,) not noticing that Kyungsoo had sat up and was laughing with him until Chanyeol said, “Is that Kyungsoo?” and everyone started saying their greetings. 

“Guys, we’re going to get one-tapped if we go C.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you dare peek, Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his shoulders while he watched curiously, leaning his head against Baekhyun’s. Of course, Jongdae died (the fate of not listening to him) and they bickered, in the end distracting Baekhyun into dying too.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun said begrudgingly. Jongdae just laughed. 

“It’s okay. This is the last point. We’re going to win.”

It was up to Sehun now. Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s temple while they watched.

“Nice.”

“To your left, he’s flanking-“

“I don’t believe. There’s no way.”

“Oh my god, he actually did it.”

Baekhyun cheered when Sehun made it, grinning at the winning banner and turning his head to kiss Kyungsoo.

“Nice job,” Kyungsoo said, smiling.

“Hyung, did you see that? I did good, right?”

Baekhyun leaned in so that Kyungsoo could speak through his mic. “You did great, Sehunnie.”

“What about me?” Baekhyun pouted.

“You did okay I guess.”

“Stop bullying me.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“Alright, enough flirting,” Chanyeol interrupted. “‘Night guys. I’m going to sleep.”

Saying his goodbyes, Baekhyun logged off and shut his laptop, holding Kyungsoo’s arms that were still around his shoulders and putting his weight against him. “Sleepy times?”

“Not for me. I’m going to go work. Go ahead and sleep though. Chanyeol’s right, it’s getting late.”

“You’re going to leave _now?”_ Baekhyun whined. Then he started making random sounds of protest, but no matter how cute he tried to be it, as usual, wasn’t enough to convince Kyungsoo to rest. 

He waited for his whining to finish before he said, “Why, did you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“Every night,” Baekhyun said. “We’re dating now. You should sleep in my room all the time.”

“I’ll come by later then. After I’m done.”

He pulled away, but Baekhyun grabbed his hands. He reached up and pushed the hair from his eyes. “If you’re so tired, why didn’t you just take a nap?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I wanted to come watch you play.”

“You can watch me play another time.” Baekhyun shook his head, already in a lecturing mood. “If you’re hungry, eat. If you’re tired, sleep.”

“I wanted to hear you laugh,” Kyungsoo interrupted. He stuttered. “I mean, I just needed some energy. And you have a lot of energy. So I wanted to come see you.”

Baekhyun stared at him. Kyungsoo jumped when he suddenly pulled him in, tightly hugging him with a squeal. “You’re so cute. That was so sweet. How are you this sweet?”

Protesting, Kyungsoo weakly tried to fight him off to no avail. But eventually Baekhyun calmed down and hugged him normally, feeling him relax in his arms.

“When is it due?”

“Hm?”

“Whatever you’re working on. When is it due?”

Kyungsoo shifted closer, dropping his head against his shoulder. “Monday.”

“Monday?” Baekhyun pulled back. “Okay, no. You’re going to sleep.”

Kyungsoo was like jello with Baekhyun tugging him up. “But Baekhyun...”

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not listening. La la la la-“

“-I can’t just stop-“

“-la la la-“

“-I know I have a few days, but-“

“No buts.” Baekhyun put a finger to his lips. “I want to sleep with you so let’s go to sleep. You can work all you want tomorrow morning, okay? I’ll even set an alarm and wake you up and cook breakfast and everything.”

“What are you going to cook?” Kyungsoo retorted. “Toast?”

“That’s only if I’m cooking for myself. If it’s you I’ll try extra hard.”

Kyungsoo stared at him. He stared back. Finally, Kyungsoo relented. “Okay.”

Baekhyun beamed, pecking him on the lips. “Thanks, babe.”

And though it was reluctant, Kyungsoo smiled when he answered back, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pls give love to Baekhyun this boy is precious and I love him uwu


End file.
